Love Hurts
by Pastalove
Summary: Natsu, Grey and Sting. Read as each developes fellings for Lucy and how they try to win her heart. Who will Lucy choose and what will happen to their friendships?
1. Encounter

Lucy looked down at the sheet of paper Natsu had handed her.

"So the job is to capture a thief, who stole some rich girls teddy?" She questioned them both with a dumb folded look. Natsu and Grey stood behind her waiting.

"Yeah, but the reward is 10,000 Jewels so it ain't such a bad offer!" Grey replied with an eager look on his face.

"Also it will only be us four on this job cause Erza is on another job!" Chimed in Natsu.

"Aye sir!" Happy declared as he hovered above their heads.

"Fine let's go then." Lucy told them.

"I can't believe I accepted a job so far away just to catch a thief who stole a teddy bear!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu hung his head outside the train trying not to barf up, while Grey sat opposite Lucy with no top on (usual). Lucy sat playing with her new outfit that she had just got. It was a light pink with flakes of gold through the top; the skirt was white with a pink and gold trim. It fit her in all the right places and would make any girl jealous. "We have already been on the train for 4 hours, my but is sore and I am hungry. As soon as this train stops we are going for something to eat!"

"Aye. I want fish please Lucy!" Happy pleaded while floating down onto Lucy's lap, belly grumbling. Lucy smiled down and the hungry cat.

"Sure I will buy you some!" Lucy cheerfully replied.

Natsu and Grey sat outside a cafe just outside the station. "Where are Lucy and Happy?" Natsu asked just recovering from his travel sickness.

"Lucy went to buy Happy some fish and Happy followed as you would expect." Grey replied with drinking his Juice.

In the background there was a lot of noise and even a person was shouting 'I am awesome Prussia because I am just so awesome, so suck it losers.' (Hetalia referenceJ) Then Natsu spotted some familiar faces.

"Hey Natsu!" Shouted Sting as he headed in their direction with Rogue, Lector and Frosch in toe. Rogue and Sting slipped into the spear seats at Grey and Natsu's table. "So how have use been, we haven't seen you since the Games?"

Then an excited Happy came flying into view shouting, "Natsu look Lucy bought me the biggest fish she could find and then she bought a whole bag of them. Look Natsu!" Happy crashed down into the table in front of Natsu holding a fish twice his size up in the air. The cat had a massive grin spread across his face just like he had won a prize.

Natsu looked down at the cat and smiled. "Well that was nice of her. Where is she anyway?" Happy looked shocked and moved to the side a bit to see behind Natsu then his face looked a little worried.

"She was right behind me a second ago." Happy explained and then he caught a glimpse of Lucy's blond hair heading in their direction. "There she is!" Happy smiled while pointing to the flushed Lucy carrying a bag of fish back to the cafe.

Lucy stopped. In front of her stood two cats one with black fur and the other wearing a frog costume. She kneeled down in front of them.

"I know use! You are Frosch and Lector, right?" The cats looked up at her, the black one nodded. "Would you like some fish? I bought a big bag just for Happy but he just left me behind at the stall so I think I should just give away 1 or 2." Lucy told the cats while handing them a fish each.

"Thank you." The black haired one said while taking the fish.

"Frosch too!" The one in the costume chirped.

Then they headed back to the table together. Happy sat on the table munching away at his fish while Lucy dragged a chair over.

"Look Sting-kun Lucy gave us fish!" Lector told Sting showing him his fish.

"Lucy that was my fish! Why did you give some away?" Happy cried.

"Well shouldn't have left me behind then should you have?" Lucy replied to Happy. Then as she sat down she held her hands out to Lector to pick him up, a habit she had picked up from being around Happy and Plue all the time. Lector walked into Lucy's hands without hesitation, Lucy placed him on her knee and wrapped her hands around her like she would Happy or Plue. Everyone looked at them confused and Frosch jumped up onto Rogue's lap.

"What are you doing?" Grey asked Lucy, his tone a bit surprised.

"Oh this? It's a habit I have picked up but Lector doesn't mind. Do you Lector?" Lucy replied smiling down and the cat. He just shook his head and continued munching on his fish. Sting stood up and then leaded over into Lectors face then looked up to Lucy to study her. He began to blush and sat back down in his seat.

"You are pretty cute I see why Lector likes you." Sting said still blushing while looking up at the sky and rubbing the back of his neck. Natsu, Grey and Happy burst out laughing.

"OMG someone actually complimented Lucy on her looks, that's a first!" Natsu explained during his laughing fit.

"After all her failed sex appeal attempts i bet she is Happy!" Put in Happy.

Lucy stood up suddenly Lector wrapped tightly in her arms. She placed him down on the table and gave Natsu, Happy and Grey a angry look which scared them all a bit. "Well Sorry for being so ugly!" She shouted and stromed off into the cafe. They all stopped laughing and look after Lucy.

"Sting-kun Lucy is a nice person." Lector told Sting.

"Frosch thinks so too!" Frosch shouted.


	2. Mission

**This is my first FanFiction so comment any criticism you want and I will try to improve. Also sorry for the wrong spelling of Gray in the last chapter hope you enjoy.**

* * *

After a while of sitting at the café with an odd atmosphere Sting and Rogue got up and ready to leave. Lucy who had spent the time playing and talking to Lector and Frosch stood up to say bye.

"Well here you go," Lucy said handing the cats another fish each, "hope you enjoy it. I cant wait to see use again! Buy Fro and Lector." Lucy bent down and planted a kiss on both the cats heads. The black cat blushed a little as he looked up at Lucy.

"Yeah Sting-kun is still the best but I will miss Lucy." Lector told her looking everywhere but in her direction, Lucy grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. Then Frosch tugged on Lucy's skirt.

"Fro will miss Lucy too." Said Fro with a sad expression on her face. Lucy picked her up and hugged her too.

"No need to look so sad Fro I will be sure to see you some time. You and Lector can come visit me anytime ok?" Lucy soothed the cats while placing them back on the ground. Then she stood up and looked to Sting and Rogue. They both had a surprised look on their faces they had never see their cats act like that with anyone but them. Lucy gave them a bright smile, "bring them by anytime. Also it is very nice to meet some polite dragon slayers, except Wendy. Bye Sting, Rogue,Fro and Lector! Cant wait to see use again." Lucy shouted over her shoulder as she walked away waving.

"Yeah, bye." The dragon slayers replied still a little in shock. Sting looked up at the sky while Rogue looked down at their cats.

"That dam Fairy!" Sting said in a little frustrated voice. They all looked up at Sting with a questioning expression.

"Does Sting-kun not like Lucy?" Lector asked him. He looked down at Lector a little surprised at his question.

Forsch looked to Rogue. "Fro likes Lucy! Does Rogue like Lucy?" The dragon slayers looked down at their cats and then to each other.

"Well... I doesnt not like her but she just seems a bit too cheerful and comfortable around us. Then again almost all Fairy Tail is like that." Rogue answered looking to Sting for help. Sting just seemed to stare, he didn't really have an answer to the question.

Fro looked to Sting aswell. "Why doesn't Sting like Lucy? Fro heard Sting say Lucy was cute." Fro said to him. Sting blushed a little then turned around and started to walk away hands in his pocket.

"She seems nice enough, she is a fairy though. Also too happy for me to get along with. So what if I said she was cute I stated the obvious and I have seen cuter!" Sting said to the group.

"Right Sting-kun does not not like Lucy! I hope we can visit her sometime." Lector shouted while trying to catch up to Sting.

"Fro think so too!" Fro shouted from Rogue's arms

"Yeah." Sting whispered a little smile on his face, "me too."

**Meanwhile with Lucy,Gray and Natsu**

Lucy walked ahead of the two boys and cat. She never bothered to speak to them since they laughed at her not even when Sting and Rogue left. Happy flew on top of Natsu's head and watched after Lucy with Natsu and Gray.

"Natsu is Lucy still mad? She is scary when mad but she doesn't seem scary. Lucy gave away more of my fish to they stupid cats, while she ignored me!" He whined the last part of his sentence. Natsu looked up at Happy and tried to give him a reassuring smile, but he was also worried about Lucy she had been totally cold to them. She hadn't even said one angry word to them or mad a scary face which made it even more scary.

Gray stepped closer to Lucy and stretched out his hand to touch Lucy's shoulder. "Don't. Just leave me alone." Lucy told him with a deadpan tone. Gray dropped his hand before it touched his shoulder and him, Happy and Natsu all shared the same scared look. Lucy suddenly stopped, which caused the rest of them to stop. She pulled out a key and then chanted "I open thee gate of the dog, Plue." Then a little white animal with a bright orange noise popped up. Lucy lifted him up and gave him a bright smile then hugged him against her chest, "You can keep me company, can't you Plue?" The little animal looked up at his master and then nodded snuggling in to her grip.

* * *

**Lucy Pov**

Lucy sat on the chair in a big office at the clients house. They were all waiting on a proper explanation of the job. Then an average man walked into the room and sat across from her, there was nothing distinctive about him he just seemed normal. He explained the thief and that they were to bring the teddy back to his daughter to get the reward. Lucy stood up Plue still in my grip and turned around to the rest of her group no expression on my face.

_'Don't let them know you are upset. Anything but that I don't want them to know that them laughing and me getting called cute hurts_.' Lucy told herself. Then she looked at their nervous faces and in an emotionless tone spoke to them "Lets go." She turned and headed out the door the Three of them in tow behind her.

They reached what was supposed to be the thieves hideout. It was a small hut in the middle of a forest not to far from town. The hut seemed to be abandoned when there was a noise from inside. Natsu jumped through the door with Gray and Happy close behind. Lucy stood watching them go then she sat Plue down.

"Right Plue you better go now I don't want you getting hurt. She said smiling down at the little white animal. It nodded back up at her then disappeared. _'Right better go help they two. Even if all i help do is bring the damage to a minimal.' _Lucy thought to herself. Then there was a sharp ThUmP followed by sharp pain at the back of Lucy's head. _'The FuCk was that, Why is everything going black?_' Lucy body hit the ground with bang. Someone picked up her body and walked in the opposite direction of the hut.

**Gray Pov**

Gray ran in the door after Natsu. _'If that Flame brain thinks he is getting all the fun he is wrong'_ Gray smiled. Happy hovered just above him, he kept glancing back in te direction they came. Out of curiosity Gray glanced back to, but saw nothing. _'Wonder why Lucy isn't coming in. Is she really that mad about me and Natsu for laughing at her? To be honest I think she is pretty cute to, but I would never admit that to her especially with Natsu around! Plus it would just make things weird._' Gray thought while still running in the direction Natsu had taken off in.

When Gray reached Natsu he was already battling with a group of guys so Gray just joined him. The battle was short-lived and Gray and Natsu walked away the victors. They headed back for the exist. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder and smiled at the both of them "I think Lucy will be happy that we didn't destroy anything. Maybe she will stop being mad and give me some of the fish she bought!" Happy cheered and then took off flying back towards Lucy.

"I don't know if she will stop being mad but I know she will be happy the we didn't destroy anything!" Natsu said while placing his hands behind his head. Gray looked at him and then voiced his thoughts "I don't think she is mad, I have never seen her act like this not even when we attempted to read her novel or when you eat all the food she had in her kitchen." _'This is scary behavour for Lucy. I am really quite worried.'_

"That's true," Natsu replied "in the time she has been at Fairy Tail she has never acted like this, no matter who much we done." Natsu slowly took his hands away from his head a look of concern crossing his face. _'So he fells the same about her actions then.'_ Gray thought while watching Natsu's actions. Then suddenly the little blue cat came bursting back through the door crying. "Whats wrong Happy did Lucy not give you fish?" Natsu asked smiling at the blue cat who had flown right into his arms.

The cat shook his head. "No," he sobbed "Lucy is gone she isn't outside anywhere!" Natsu and Gray's smiles disappeared and then without another word ran out the door.

**Lucy Pov**

Lucy awoke in a dark room. She could smell the strong earth sent. _'So I guess it's a cave. Wait why am I in a cave, and shit my head hurts.'_ Lucy thought to herself. She moved around a bit felling her legs and hands tied together she tried to fetch her keys from her belt. _'stupid people who put me hear just leave my keys. Most normal people would take a celestial mage keys. Not that I am complaining.' _Lucy thought while she managed to get a key from her belt. She pulled it out and chanted "Open gate of the crab, Cancer!" Then a man holding scissors popped up.

"What can I do for you, ebi?" Cancer asked the tied up Lucy.

"Well could you cut these ropes please?" Lucy questioned him. Cancer nodded and started snipping away the ropes. When Lucy was free she stood up rubbing her wrists. "Thanks Cancer you can leave now."

"Anytime, ebi." Cancer told Lucy and then disappeared. Lucy started walking through the cave, it was pretty straight forward no forks or bends. Then Lucy heard voices up ahead, she walked closer until she saw a light. She hid as far in the shadows as she could and listened in on them.

"I managed to capture a girl who was outside the hut, she is tyed up now. The others at the hut haven't come back yet so I guess she had other friends." Said one of the men in the group. He stood right in the center talking to a man in the chair. The rest of the group made a semi-circle around the two.

The man in the chair spoke, "That can't be helped but well done one capturing the girl and getting the diamonds out before they could find them." The the man held up the teddy in his hands looking at it with amusement. "Ha who would have thought that old geezer would his this diamonds in his little girls teddy!" The man said with laughter. Lucy gasped _'So that's why the teddy was stolen and nothing else.' _The mens heads turned and looked in Lucy's direction. _'Shit they heard me gasp, aw well I guess its time to fight.' _She sighed and stepped out of the shadows.

All the men turned and pulled some weapons out of no ware. Lucy took out two keys and chanted "I open thee gate of the bull, gate of the lion, Taurus, Loki.

"Nice body Lucy." Taurus told her with hearts in his eyes. "It's nice to see you again my love." Loki said smiling down at Lucy. Then both the celestial spirits saw the men surrounding them and they jumped straight into a fight. Lucy released her whip from her belt and joined in to, the man who had sat in the chair came up to Lucy and then started to battle with her.

**Natsu Pov**

Natsu and Gray finally found the cave that Lucy was kept in they ran inside and the deeper they got the louder the sounds of people battling where. They picked up the speed both with the same determination to protect Lucy. When they found the fight they were dumbfolded. Lucy, Loki and Taurus where all fighting a group of about forty men. Then just as Natsu and Gray where about to jump in Taurus and Loki stopped fighting and on the ground lay most of the group they had battled, the only one left was the one Lucy was fighting. Loki and Taurus looked at Lucy and a smile crossed their face and without a word disappeared.

_'What the Fuck they just got up and left Lucy all by herself to fight!'_ Natsu screamed in his head and just as he was about to jump into to battle and help Lucy Gray stopped him. "The Fuck Stripper?" Natsu shouted at Gray. Gray just lifted his hand and pointed at Lucy.

"Look at her face before you decide to jump in on her fight Flame brain." Gray told him. Natsu looked up at Lucy and saw that she was smiling. _'Wait she is smiling in a fight. What the hell is this about?'_

"Natsu Lucy is smiling?" Questioned Happy from his shoulder. All Natsu could do was nod his head and watch her fight. Lucy was enjoying the fight, her cheeks were flushed and her whip and skirt moved along with the rest of her like they were extensions of her body. _'She looks so amazing like a goddess dancing. She looks so beautiful in a fight. WAIT what am I thinking she is Lucy my team-mate why would i think she is beautiful?' _But Natsu couldn't take his eyes off her and neither could Gray, they were both mesmerised but the way she made the fight so elegant and beautiful like they were dancing. Then the fight was over, a little too soon in Natsu's and Grau's eyes, and Lucy stood victorous. Lucy turned to them face totally serious again.

"Lets go home." Lucy said in an deadpan voice. _'Guess she is still mad._' Natsu tought with a smile.


	3. Meet Again

**Sorry it took so long to upload, had alot of ideas for this chapter so it was hard to write it down properly.**

**Well hope you enjoy anyway, and please review. :)**

* * *

It had been three days since Lucy, Natsu and Gray had can back from their mission. There was still acwardness around they, Lucy still refused to talk to either Gray, Natsu or Happy even after Erza can back from her solo mission.

Lucy sat at the bar drinking her strawberry milkshake talking to Mira. While Natsu, Gray and Happy sat across the room at a table with Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Elfman and Lilly. They were all having a talk on how they should get Happy, Natsu and Gray to make it up to Lucy.

"Just be a Man and say sorry!" Elfman told them.

"We already did that." They told him in unison.

"Well why don't you buy her some cake?" Erza told them taking a bite of her own cake.

"She is not you Erza!" Gray told her.

They kept talking about this untill the Guild doors banged open and in stepped Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth stood at the entrance. Everyone in the Guild was surprised and then two Exceeds flew in from behind them.

"Lucyyyyyy!" They screamed flying in the blondes direction at the bar.

"Lector! Fro!" Lucy shouted to the Flying cats her arms spread wide to catch them a big smile on her face. The cats flew right into her chest and they hugged each other. Lucy sat back down on her bar stool still holding the cats tight. Anger showed on Happy's face Lucy hadn't talked to him in days but was hugging the other two exceed she had only met once. They kept mumbling into her chest with things like 'We missed you Lucy and so did Sting-kun and Rogue.' The men at the door slightly blushed but not enough to been seen by anyone. Lucy pulled the cats away from her chest to a second and looked down at them happiness all over her face. "I missed you guys too."

* * *

**Stings Pov**

Sting and Rouge burst through the doors of Fairy Tail. Everyone in the guild was looking at them with shocked faces. Sting saw Natsu stand getting ready for a fight. _'Sorry Natsu but we are here so our exceeds can see the lovely Lucy' _Sting thought to himself with a smirk on his face. That was when the exceeds came flying through the door shouting out Lucy's name. Sting spotted the blond sitting at the bar arms open ready to hug the exceeds. A smile crossed the Dragon Slayers lips then was gone before anyone could see. Lucy was talking with their cats when they heard them mention that the had missed Lucy too. Sting blushed a little and saw out the corner of his eye that Rouge was blushing lightly too.

Then Lucy looked up at them with a heart melting smile on her face. Sting couldn't help but smile back and he knew that Rouge was the same. "Well are you two coming over here or what? Oh and only if you promise not to get into any fight and destroy the place!" Lucy then mumbled to her self "I don't want the repairs cost for you guys." Sting and Rouge heard of course _'Ha what no fights I guess I will do it this once as long as she keeps that smile.' _

"Well you are demanding Blondie, but I guess as long as you get us a drink!" Sting shouted back to her as he made his way over.

"Whatever. As long as it isn't to troublesome." Sting muttered next to Sting at the same time.

"You are blond too! Now get your asses over here and sit down." Lucy said in a demanding tone and all the twin Dragon Slayers could do was obey.

They sat at the bar at each side of Lucy and she smiled to them both exceeds still in her arms. She called over the bartender called Mira and ordered them both drinks.

"So what are you two doing here at Fairy Tail?" Lucy questioned them both while taking another drink of her milkshake.

"We had a job near by so we decided we would visit." Rogue answered while watching her.

"Well we would have went straight back to our guild if it hadn't been for Lector and Fro wanting to see you for the past three days." Sting injected.

"Sting-kun and Rogue wanted to see Lucy too!" Lector told the blond girl eyes shining up at her.

The Dragon Slayer slightly blushed again at the brow exceeds words. That was when Mira came over with their drinks and she giggled.

"Whats so funny?" asked a confused Rouge.

"Oh nothing it is just cute to see that you both like Lucy." She told them giggling even more.

"I do not like her the way you think, I just find her intreeging." He told her seeming indifferent to her comment.

"Yeah and who would like Blondie anyway." Sting exclaimed trying to hide the blush that was fast rising.

"Yeah says the one who called me cute when we had first properly met," Lucy jabbed him in the side, "also don't pay any attention to Mira's comment she likes to pair people in the guild up. Lets say she loves to think about people in love." Lucy finished as she took another drink of the milkshake.

"Aww your no fun Lucy." Mira said as she walked off to busy herself. Sting watched the white-haired Take Over mage walk away. _'Ha what was she thinking me liking Blondie. Yeah she is cute but she is a Fairy and that is that, and even if she wasn't a Fairy I wouldn't like her.' _

Sting could feel the stares of the rest of the guild on their little group as they continued their conversation. Sting laughed to himself silently as he noticed that the worst stares where coming from the fire Dragon Slayer and the Ice mage who had clearly still not been forgiven by Lucy. _'Ha it might be fun to tease them using Blondie and I am sure she will agree to the fun.' _Then Sting started think up his little plan.

* * *

**Natsu's** **POV**

Natsu watched Lucy interacting with the Sabers. He felt his fist clench and his chest started to ache. _'What is this feeling in my chest? Why is my heart tight?'_ He grabbed at his chest where his heart would be crumpling the material in the way. _'I bet it is cause those Sabers come in here like they own the place and talk to Lucy as if they have been friends for years!' _Natsu brushed off the feelings he had when he saw that Gray sat across from him with his fist clenched too.

Natsu decided just to easy drop on their conversation with his dragon hearing. It was an oddly normal one about missions and things that they are planning to do. Natsu got board so he was about to stop listening when he saw Lisanna walk up to the group at the bar. There was a look of anger on her face as she stared down at the other Dragon Slayers on the bar stools. Then she looked to Lucy anger still ll over her face.

"How can you sit with these people and laugh with them when at the Grand Magic Games their friend just about killed you?" Lisanna asked Lucy in an accusing tone.

"What!?" Sting shouted as he stood up and looked down at Lucy, "When did that happen?" He asked her looking upset and confused.

"You were the one who fought Minerva in the Naval battle." Rouge stated while looking down ashamed at what had happened at the games.

"Fro remembers. Fro is sorry." The exceed told her quietly with tears starting to run down its face.

"I am sorry to we didn't know it was you or we would have said sorry right away! Right Sting-kun?" Lector said trying to snuggle in closer to Lucy to hide the tears that were in his eyes.

"That was Blondie? N-no," Sting fell back into the bar stool head in his hands, "I didn't even know it was you, just how can you even look at us? I am so sorry Blon-Lucy." Lisanna who had stood and watched the Dragon Slayers reactions looked satisfied with what she had done to them. _'Yeah go Lisanna make Lucy want them out this guild then I can beat them up all I want.'_

Lucy pulled the exceeds in tighter and smiled down at them. Then she smiled at the two Dragon Slayers next to her. The smile made Natsu's heart thump in his chest it was such a lovely smile it made Natsu want to smile with her. "There is no need to apologise. I know your guild has changed and you both along with it. If I didn't think so I wouldn't even had talked to use let alone tell you to visit me." Then a frown crossed her face as she looked up at Lisanna. "Lisanna you know I don't hold a grudge against Sabertooth so you didn't need to bring up that battle. Plus it was my fault for being too weak to fight against her."

Lisanna took a step back at Lucy's words and then started to figit with her clothing. "Sorry Lucy I just don't want to see you hurt by them again."

"Thank you for the concern, but I am sure I am fine with them." Then she looked back down at the exceeds again the smile spread across her face. "Lector, Fro why don't we finish our drinks and I will show you my apartment and Plue?"

"Yes!" Lector said face brightened up. Sting smiled at his exceeds reaction and the smile Lucy had.

"Fro too!" Fro shouted just about jumping out of Lucy's lap in excitement and this made Rouge smile too.

"Ok, hurry up then." Lucy told them a smile still on her face. _'Dam it why am I acting like this? Lucy trusts them and I should respect that! But I can't get over the horrible felling in my chest' _Natsu thought as he watched Lucy and the Dragon Slayers walk out the guild.


End file.
